


Unfortunate Rumours

by Aliawrites



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "Generation of Vipers" wherein James gets a call from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Rumours

**Unfortunate Rumours**

 

"You know how you always tease me for reading those rubbishy online gossip columns?" Fiona said without preamble when James answered his mobile. He was on his way into the station, following an urgent call from Lewis.

"I do - they're exactly that: Rubbish. Not worth the bandwidth, but listen, Fiona, I can't talk right now..."

"The thing is, it's a good thing I do look at them, because you'll never guess what I just saw on barker.com." Fiona interrupted him, and something in her voice made him stop in his tracks.

"What?" he asked warily, dreading the answer he suspected he'd hear.

"You, darling," she said sadly. "Of course I know it's bullshit - it's all bullshit on sites like that, which is part of the fun for me... but that's beside the point. It's... not good. I wanted to warn you, because there are a lot of fools who do believe the garbage put on these sites."

"What did he do?" James asked wearily, running his hand over his eyes and slumping against the wall of the building he'd stopped in front of.

"He?" Fiona asked. "You know someone at Barker?"

"Sort of," James said. "Lewis and I had a run in with someone. What's it say?"

"That..." Fiona hesitated, clearly torn over having to be the one to deliver devastating news. Knowing he'd be finding out the hard way soon enough, she steadied herself and went on. "That the two of you are bullies and that you forced a young girl to help you in an investigation and... she was killed."

"Fuck," James swore, knowing that as bad as what Fiona had just said was, she was probably sugar coating it and what was actually posted painted him as much worse. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry," Fiona said, her voice comforting. "Anyone who knows you knows that's utter nonsense James."

"Ha," James let out a choked laugh, very glad that there was no one he knew close enough to see the sudden trembling of his hands.

"There's more..." Fiona reluctantly went on. "They've posted the station number, your mobile number, and your home address. God, I'm so sorry James," she said, fighting tears of frustration and compassion for the man she cared deeply for.

"Fuck," James repeated, having nothing else he could think of to say at that moment. "Damn."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No," James said. "No, but thanks for letting me know. I'm just..." He sighed, looking around and rubbing his hand over his scalp, wondering if any of the passersby had read the story yet and were judging him. "Lewis called just before you, telling me to get to the station quick. This must be why."

"I'm sure he doesn't believe..." Fiona began but was interrupted by another laugh from James.

"No, at least I hope not, but there will definitely be fallout from this and I'll have to... Listen, Fiona," he said, standing up from against the wall and squaring his shoulders. "Thank you for letting me know, but I'd better be getting in to the station."

"Alright," Fiona agreed reluctantly. "James, it'll work out. You'll see."

Signing off, James really wished he could believe her - not that he didn't think she did believe in him, and wanted it to all work out, but he'd seen more than once how one unfortunate rumour - one misplaced trust could end a career. Or a life - as it had done with Miranda, and now, likely, Briony.

His mobile rang again, and without thinking he answered it without looking at the name and was met with loud abuse. Disconnecting the call, he put the phone on mute, dropped it in his pocket and picked up his pace toward the station, resigned to meet whatever fate awaited him there.


End file.
